100 Sexual Stimulation Themes Challenge
by ggirl1710
Summary: Some of the themes about romance and sexual from DeviantArt. Part One done with Johnny and Gwen of JATS. Part Two with Rod and Nicky from Avenue Q coming soon!


**Part One**

**Pairing:**

**Johnny and Gwen - Johnny and the Sprites**

**#1 Strip Tease**

After a date night-in watching _Psycho_, Johnny was finally able to take a shower while Gwen fixed herself a bowl of Frosted Mini Wheats. Although, a mischievous plan was thought up in the woman's head, and she grinned insidiously. Gwen got out her iPhone, tapped in her 4-digit passcode, then tapped the YouTube app, quickly searching for the eerie soundtrack that plays during the shower scene of _Psycho_.

When Gwen finally succeeded she opened the silverware drawer, picking up a paring knife. Leaving her bowl of cereal, she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Seeing that the door had a small hole Gwen steadily lowered herself for the peep hole to be at her eye sight.

Johnny was facing the bathroom door, unaware of Gwen's little prank and her peeping at him from the other side. He began lifting his red T-shirt over his head then threw it down to the floor. Gwen marveled at Johnny's chest, and she could easily feel her cheeks get warm. "He's so slim and fit.", she whispered to herself. Johnny had a bit of chest hair and some on his abdomen.

Next Johnny unbuttoned his blue jeans, simply just taking his time. When he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his feet, revealing his clean shaved legs, Gwen can feel her whole body getting hot too. She bit her lower lip to keep silent, but she mouthed an inaudible "Oh Johnny". How she'd loved to kiss up and down Johnny's body is more than anyone would know.

Suddenly she forgot why she was there in the first place, she felt lost just watching Johnny undress. She didn't even know if she'd be considered a pervert since she and Johnny are dating.

Gwen knew that the best was to come. Her heartbeat quickened as she watched Johnny pulled down his boxer shorts, revealing his manhood as it sprang to life. Johnny was now fully naked, baring every intimate body part. It left Gwen extremely aroused. Oh if she could be in front of a mirror she'd see that her cheeks are baby girl pink.

Heck, her whole face would be pink.

"Oh Johnny...oh my god.", Gwen whispered.

She felt her whole body getting hotter and hotter. She's never felt such strong emotion other than being infatuated, being so in love, with Johnny T. Lust ruled over the defenseless woman. Lust was a spider web with Gwen as a helpless fly being caught in it and Johnny as the spider.

She's caught in his web, and peeping at him as he undressed was the trap, and now Gwen can't break free, wether she wanted to or not.

Gwen waited for Johnny to get inside the shower, and when he started the water and stepped inside Gwen got up quickly and ran out of that hallway, returning to the kitchen. She put the paring knife away then turned on the faucet, splashing cold water in her face to cool down. She took deep breaths to calm down.

Her cereal was already getting soggy so she devoured it as if she hasn't eaten in so long. As she ate, however, she thought to herself that the prank wouldn't have been much exciting after all if Gwen had pulled it off. "Would it?", she asked herself.

Gwen thought about it as she put another spoonful in her mouth, then she giggled.

"Nope.", she thought. Seeing Johnny strip off in total oblivion is much more exciting than a dumb old prank.

**#4 and #60 Hard and Rough Makes Pain Equal Pleasure**

Johnny goes smooth and gentle when he and Gwen make love. They're passionate with each other and give so much intimate love. It's much more meaningful because they're giving each other their bodies, every body part is theirs, showing real committing feelings. It's slow and soft. They take their time and satisfy their need with every kiss and touch.

Sometimes, however, things can kick up a notch, and when they do it's the best thing. Even though Gwen likes it when Johnny's gentle with her and giving her all of his tender love, it doesn't mean she doesn't love it when Johnny steps it up to when it's just unbelievably incredible, too much to describe.

They don't always go gentle, they go hard and rough too. It may hurt the first time, but the pains suddenly vanishes and pleasure sets in.

"Johnny! O-oh John! God, you're amazing.", Gwen moaned out loudly as Johnny thrusted in and out so roughly and rapidly that the bed shook and creaked. "Faster...oh make it hurt bad! Ah, ah, ah!"

Sweat covered him as Johnny kept pushing himself inside Gwen, picking up speed each time he pressed in his member. This isn't making love, for once. This is full on fucking raw. "O-oh I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! O-oh my god!", he screamed.

Johnny likes going hard and rough too, and as he was reaching his peak he gave his rawest thrusts, moaning his lungs and heart out. "Gwen! Gwen! Oh...oh God!" Johnny gasped as he ejaculated inside of his woman, and he slowly stopped pushing as he began to finish up.

**#20 Like a Queen**

If you were to ask Gwen why she loves her Johnny she'd say that he's been her best loyal friend for the longest time and that he's one to always comfort her when she's down, unlike all of the other guys Gwen's known before Johnny. He can play out any role for her. If she's hungry then he'll be her cook. If she's sick then he'll be her nurse. If she wants a laugh then he'll be her clown.

These are just some of the reasons though. The main reasons why Gwen loves Johnny is because he treats Gwen like a queen, and he makes her feel special. He takes care of her every need in any way possible. When it's chilly outside he'll give her his jacket. When it's her birthday he'll bake her a cake that can make every bakery envious.

Sometimes Gwen wonders about what good deed she's done in her life to have someone so compassionate and understanding when it's only that Johnny is really infatuated with the woman he's known for so long, and knows that if a relationship is to be like a fairy tale you must treat your lover like royalty.

**#57 Woman in Charge**

Johnny knows that a man can't always be in control of every situation, because that's selfish and stubborn. He knows that in every relationship of a man and a woman both must have a say, and both must take charge.

Well there finally came a time when Johnny let Gwen be in charge of things for once when he sprain his leg. Gwen does a very great job taking care of things if Johnny can't fulfill them. She's had numerous occupations that are too much to count fingers for over the years anyways.

While Johnny was on bed rest Gwen took care of him like how he does for her when she's sick or just injured. She'd make him breakfast, lunch, and dinner and would do his laundry for him. She even ran his errands around town for him, and since she's just as good as a friend to the sprites as Johnny is she had them help her organize a small Get Well Soon party for Johnny to make him feel better.

Johnny often wonders what he's done to deserve a loving girlfriend like Gwen, when really she's returning the favor from when he'd take care of her.

He knows that it can be nice to let the woman be in charge every once in a while.

**#96 'Don't Disturb' Sign**

When you live with four mystical creatures who have the understanding of a pre-schooler like the sprites, it can be difficult to be very intimate, and they didn't know how to explain what goes on behind closed doors. Gwen thought of just telling them about the birds and the bees in a way that Basil and Ginger and Root and Lily can understand but Johnny said that it wasn't time for that yet. Finally, Johnny came up with an idea to let the sprites know when they shouldn't intervene with the couple.

He got out a piece of lined paper from his songbook and wrote DON'T DISTURB in large red letters.

Johnny simply explained to the sprites that if they see the sign taped to his bedroom door they mustn't bother him and Gwen, no matter when they hear from there. "Don't ask why, just please follow the one rule. It's really easy. Do you guys understand?", he asked.

Gratefully, without questions, the four small grove sprites understood.

The first time the sign was put up the sprites were in the backyard when they heard bizarre and loud noises coming from Johnny's room. When the four investigated the sign was up, and they remembered the rule.

Root and Ginger and Lily and Basil still are confused about what could be going on behind Johnny's door that can be causing the sounds, but rules are rules, and they never questioned Johnny or Gwen about it.

**#17 and #99 Heavy Panting from New Moves**

"G-Gwen! Oh God! H-huh...huh!" Johnny moaned as he lay on his back while Gwen sucked him off. He'd moan for a good moment then he'd go into heavy panting, breathing hard as if he's just ran a marathon, gasping for air. "I-I never knew y-you were so good at-OH MY GOD! Yes! Yes! Oh don't stop!"

Johnny's body shook as he continued panting, sweat dripping from every pore. He never knew that his girlfriend, who's as sweet as cotton candy and caring as a good neighbor, held this type of sinful skill, having her mouth wrapped around his manhood. It was dirty and ribald even for Johnny, but his shouting and him telling her to not stop and heavy panting symbolized that he loves it.

"I'm gonna come! I-I'm gonna come!", Johnny screamed. "Uhn, uhn, _uhn_!" He threw his head back against his pillow as he shot into Gwen's mouth, breathing hard as his body relaxed.

He's never had anything feel as delightfully good as this, and he spread a weak smile across his exhausted face as he began regaining normal breathing. He's always known that it's good to try new things.

**#100 By Candle Light**

The setting was set. A romantic night-out with a three layered red velvet cake as dessert, with candles lit. The stars were up and about and gleaming and the dinner has been appetizing.

Now there was just one last thing Johnny was to do. He got down on one knee and said "Gwen, marry me? Be my bride?"

Gwen thought she was going to faint once he asked, and when he revealed the carat ring she began the tears of elation. "Yes, I will.", she gasped.

Johnny beamed, and he slipped the ring on his, now, fiancée's finger. This can be the start of a new life for the two.

**#79 Wedding Night**

At long last, their wedding night arrived. They were finally husband and wife after dating for two years, and as tradition goes Johnny and Gwen consummated their marriage by making love endlessly. There was no shame, no boundaries anymore. They were free at last.

Sure it certainly isn't the first time they've gone all the way, but they've known that they were meant to be. Somehow they knew that they were for each other, so that's why they gave their bodies over to each other so early. When you are man and wife the love during intercourse is much more stronger and passionate, and with a love that's as strong as Johnny and Gwen's they're sure hope the their marriage expands to when they're old and grey.

**#95 No Protection**

Gwen knew that on their wedding night they didn't use protection. They're married now, they're fully committed to each other, and they both knew that this was to come.

Just...not so soon. Johnny and Gwen always talked about this ever since announcing their engagement, but now Gwen wasn't sure if she was ready for this next step of marriage and womanhood. Many things can go wrong...and she wasn't so sure if she was ready now that the moment of truth has come.

She took one last look at the pregnancy test in her hand and sighed nervously. She'd have to tell Johnny anyways, there's no hiding it.

**#43 Have My Baby**

"Johnny", Gwen began in a timorous tone, "I'm pregnant."

Mixed emotions sprint through her husband's mind. Johnny felt stupefied when Gwen said that she was pregnant, and he continued sitting there was the table looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant.", Gwen said again.

"A-already?"

"Yes, already." Gwen's voice was soft with worry. She didn't know what was going on in Johnny's mind, and she knew that she didn't want to know.

Then, a smile of elation gradually began to spread across Jonathan's lightened face, and he began to titter excitingly. "You're pregnant! That's great, honey!" He literally jumped out if his chair and wrapped his arms around Gwen, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're going to have my baby! Wait, what am I saying? It's _our_ baby!"

"So you're happy?", Gwen asked.

"Happy? I'm more than happy, baby. I'm thrilled!" Johnny gave his wife a delightful kiss on her cheek, then he squat down to Gwen's stomach, whispering to it as if the fetus was already taking it's form. "We'll be waiting for you soon, whoever you are. You'll have the best parents a kid can ever get."

As she watched Johnny be maternal Gwen couldn't help but beam brightly. She felt like a fool for getting worried. She knows everything will turn out to be dandy. This really is a joyous moment for them yet. She's already his wife and now she'll be the mother of Johnny's child.

It's all finally happening.


End file.
